The field of the present invention is mounting hardware for structures.
Building structures frequently require the mounting of conduit, pipe, and miscellaneous architectural, decorative and mechanical devices thereto. To do so, a wide variety of brackets and other hardware have been developed. Such hardware is frequently, if not universally, the subject of building code requirements, UL specifications and the like. Angle brackets for the hanging of electrical conduit and piping are listed under UL standards, not only for the brackets themselves, but also for the fasteners employed. Of particular applicability is the National Fire Protection Association""s Code 13: Installation of Sprinkler Systems (NFPA #13). These requirements have largely been met by a great variety of devices to address various mounting conditions and requirements.
The present invention is directed to an angle bracket providing substantial flexibility in accommodating mounting requirements. A mounting plate includes a central mounting hole and six peripheral mounting holes symmetrically disposed about the central mounting hole. An attachment flange extending at substantially 90xc2x0 from the mounting plate includes a conventional attachment hole. The hole may be threaded. Two of the six peripheral mounting holes are aligned with the central mounting hole and the attachment hole. In this way, UL and other building code requirements can be met with mountings attached top and bottom, horizontally or in a triangular pattern as well as by the conventional center attachment. A variety of standard bolting patterns can thus be accommodated. Further, multiple fasteners aligned with the grain in a timber beam can be avoided.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a versatile mounting bracket. Other and further objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.